Ryan's life changes with one DNA sample
by switchpoint 101
Summary: When Ryan is kidnapped for solving a case,Horatio and the team must find him. But an unsuspected turn happens. The lab gets Ryan's DNA and runs it to find his parents. What happens when Ryan's dad has been in the lab the whole time.end is on the way!
1. Chapter 1

As the Sun shined through the windows of Ryan's apartment, he awoke. He felt like calling in sick cause he had an odd feeling that he should stay home. But he ignored this feeling and went through his morning routine. After he ate breakfast he decided to take a shower. After getting out of the shower, he put on blue jeans and a green striped button down shirt. As he was headed out of his apartment, he got the that strange feeling again, but ignored it. 10 minutes away from the lab, he felt something hit his car. He pulled over to the side of the road and as he was getting out of the car someone hit him on his head with a pipe. He immediately fell to the ground. "Put him in the trunk," said one of the guys. As they started driving away in the car, Ryan woke up and started screaming. Hoping someone would hear him. When they got to the warehouse, they opened the trunk and the light hurt Ryan's eyes. "Get up you idiot." Ryan got out of the trunk and took a look around. There was a two story house in a field. His captors were more on the hefty side except the tall guy standing in front of him. "Take him in now." He was guessing he was the leader. "What do you want with me,"asked Ryan. "You'll see," was his only reply. Please let Horatio find me thought Wolfe.

***Back at the Lab***

It was 9:30 and Ryan was not there. Horatio was starting to get antsy. He tried calling Ryan's cell for what seamed to be like the 50th time. "Hey H, have you seen Wolfe today," asked Eric peeping his head through the door to Horatio's office. "No, I haven't, and he's not answering his cell." "What do we do?" "We, go and find him."


	2. Chapter 2

As the Sun shined through the windows of Ryan's apartment, he awoke. He felt like calling in sick cause he had an odd feeling that he should stay home. But he ignored this feeling and went through his morning routine. After he ate breakfast he decided to take a shower. After getting out of the shower, he put on blue jeans and a green striped button down shirt. As he was headed out of his apartment, he got the that strange feeling again, but ignored it. 10 minutes away from the lab, he felt something hit his car. He pulled over to the side of the road and as he was getting out of the car someone hit him on his head with a pipe. He immediately fell to the ground. "Put him in the trunk," said one of the guys. As they started driving away in the car, Ryan woke up and started screaming. Hoping someone would hear him. When they got to the warehouse, they opened the trunk and the light hurt Ryan's eyes. "Get up you idiot." Ryan got out of the trunk and took a look around. There was a two story house in a field. His captors were more on the hefty side except the tall guy standing in front of him. "Take him in now." He was guessing he was the leader. "What do you want with me,"asked Ryan. "You'll see," was his only reply. Please let Horatio find me thought Wolfe.

***Back at the Lab***

It was 9:30 and Ryan was not there. Horatio was starting to get antsy. He tried calling Ryan's cell for what seamed to be like the 50th time. "Hey H, have you seen Wolfe today," asked Eric peeping his head through the door to Horatio's office. "No, I haven't, and he's not answering his cell." "What do we do?" "We, go and find him."

* * *

Ryan was drug into the house and was ductaped to a wooden chair. "For your answer,Mr. Wolfe,you put my brother in jail for 25 to life for murdering a cop,and now,you are going to make up for that." "Go to hell." "I'd watch those lips if I were you,you never know what I can do." "Then do it." Right then, the guy punched Ryan square in the nose. "Ah," screamed Ryan. "You may wanna know who you are messing with before you go lippin off." "You're Paul Dobrinski,"said Ryan still in pain from the hit. "Finally catching on I see,you're not so dumb after all."With that,everyone left the room and left Ryan there(still bleeding). "Dumb bastards."

* * *

"I heard the news H,what do you have in mind,"asked Frank walking up to Horatio. "That,Frank,is what we need to come up with." "If this helps,patrol found Wolfe's car 10 minutes away from here on the side of the road." "I'll get Calleigh on it." Calleigh and Natalia arrived at the scene. "I hope Ryan's doing alright,I mean,who's that stupid to kidnap a police officer,"asked Natalia while searching the car. "People with grudges." "I found red trace on the bumper." "Get it to the lab." "Hey,what are the results on the red trace." asked Eric walking into the trace lab. "Paintball, probably shot to get him to pull over so they can have their chance,"responded Natalia handing the paper to Eric. "So this guy has to have a grudge." "But who?" "I can come up with a 10 pages of names in 5 minutes,"said Eric with a smile. "That's not funny,but he does tick alot of people off." "I'll get the results to H,"said Eric walking out the door. "H,results say it was a paintball,most likely to be a distraction." "Good job."

* * *

It felt like eternity till somebody entered the room. That was totally okay with him. "Did somebody learn a lesson," asked Paul with his hands behind his back making Ryan curious. "Bite me." With that Paul got the whip from behind his back and started hitting Ryan with it. One hit-no sound Two hits-major pain Three hits-indescribable pain and start screaming loudly. Paul hit him about 50 times with the whip. By the time he was done,Ryan's shirt and pants were torn with long tears. Ryan couldn't take it anymore,he burst into tears. The pain spread through his entire body. "Do you wanna continue?" Paul then grabbed a q-tip and forced Ryan's mouth open and stuck it in his mouth. "Looks like I'm going to be paying a visit to the Crime lab." Paul left the room.

* * *

Paul got out of his 08 Lexus and went inside in the building. Heading for the receptionist desk,he put the envelope on the desk. "Can you make sure Horatio Caine gets this,it's important." "I will,"said Paula. Soon,they will find out the truth and they will be more desperate to find him...alive.

* * *

"Horatio,someone dropped this off for you." "thank you Paula." Horatio opened the envelope and he found a q-tip and a letter. The letter said_ Horatio,this is a DNA swab,run it against to find Ryan's._ That was weird he thought. He just dismissed the whole idea. "Frank,have you contacted Ryan's family?" "Did,they don't care,plus,they're foster parents." "How 'bout Uncle Ron,"asked Horatio? "Can't,he's on vacation." "Let's find his real parents." Horatio and Frank walked into the DNA lab where Valera was. "I need you to run this through the system,"said Horatio handing Valera the swab. 1 hour later,Horatio and Frank went to go get their results. "Valera,find anything?" "Horatio,I still respect you as a person and..." "Cut out the jibber jabber, what are the results," remarked Frank very impatiently. "Horatio,Ryan's your son."


	3. Chapter 3

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

"What do you mean he's Horatio's son,"asked Frank? "Are you positive?" "Absolutely, ran it 3 times,he's defiantly yours,"said Valera handing H the paper. "We gotta find him...now." With that,Horatio ran out of the trace lab doors heading to his office. "What's up with H,"asked Eric when Frank approaches him. "Horatio is all in a tangle, Ryan is his son,and like every parent out there he wants to find him badly." "I'll try and do some research."

****Horatio's office****

Horatio locked the door to his office and turned the blinds down. He couldn't let his team see him like this. He got the note that was in the envelope and tore it into pieces. He found a picture of Ryan in his desk drawer and started crying. "I promise Ryan,I will find you,no matter what."He cried for a little while longer. "I can't believe I couldn't even tell he was my son,I'm such a bad father."Horatio looked out his window looking out to the city. "I will find you and love you forever Ryan,my Ryan,my son."

* * *

Ryan was so tired. Maybe I can just go to sleep for a little while. He began to close his eyes. 5 minutes later,the door was pushed open so hard that it made a hole in the wall. "Guess what Ry Ry,I just paid the crime lab a visit,just so you know,you're Horatio's son.I stayed around for a little bit,to see his everybody knows,wonder what they'll do.I'll give that some time to soak in,then we can play afterwards and make daddy proud." He left the room and shut the door and locked it. "So,I'm Horatio's son,wow,is he mad that I am,will he come and find me. Oh dad,I want you so bad,please find me," said Ryan talking to himself. He silently cried and decided no matter what,he's going to stay alive,for him,for the team,but most of all,for his DAD. "I can't wait til I see him,hopefully,he loves me." Paul and some other guy named Tony came in and started to cut his skin with cooking knives. Remember Ryan,no matter what,you've got to stay alive,he thought. While they were cutting him,Ryan had formed a smile on his face and decided to live.

* * *

"H,u should go home,get some rest,"suggested Eric. "I can't,I have to find my boy,I'd rather have him alive than dead,besides,that wouldn't be helpful in finding him,"responded Horatio still typing on the computer. "Listen H,I don't know what it feels like to have a kid being kidnapped,but I do know that Ryan would still love you if you went home and got some much needed sleep." Horatio sat there for a little while,thinking it over. Eric thought he must have fallen asleep. As Eric was reaching to move Horatio,he got up and headed for his car. When he was outside the building,he just stood there."I will find you Ryan and I will always love you." Horatio got in his car and headed for home. He decided to skip dinner and take a shower. While in the shower,Horatio felt everything wash away,and the warm water hit his skin and he began crying. I hope I'm not to late. He went to bed but couldn't sleep,so he just laid there thinking where he could be. "Where are you Ryan?" At three he decided to get up and find his boy. While getting dressed,he was thinking of houses or buildings that were abandoned. After he got dressed he went on his computer and started researching again. He found tons of addresses of abandoned buildings and drove around for 4 hours looking at them. He then realized it was time he be at work. He had one building left,it was a two story house in a field 30 minutes away and decided to go to work. Then,he'll come back to that house.

* * *

"Calleigh,come with me and grab the rest of the team,and call patrol,I have a hunch I know where Ryan is." Calleigh,wasting no time called patrol and the rest of the team. Horatio and Calleigh jumped in the Hummer heading for the address. When they arrived at the building,the rest of the team and patrol and SWAT were there. "On my count,one,two,three." They brook down the door and headed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ryan,Ryan,"screamed Horatio. Everybody went separate ways to try an find him. "Clear,Clear,Clear,"said some patrol. After more searching they couldn't find him or anyone else for that matter. "We couldn't find him,sorry lieutenant,"said the head patrol person. Horatio felt tears coming to his eyes. The tears involuntarily fell from his eyes. "We'll find him H,I will make sure of that,"stated Frank. "I don't wanna lose my son again,we WILL find him...alive,"said Horatio walking to one of the Hummers. When he got in the Hummer,he couldn't take it anymore,he broke down with tears that just wouldn't stop. He could care less who saw him,he wanted his son,his boy who he held in his arms when he was scared of the dark,I want him. "Why,why did it have to be Ryan,"Horatio screamed. "Where are you Ryan,I need you,I HAVE to find you,or I won't be able to make it." "How you holdin up,"asked Eric with one hand on H's shoulder."I miss him Eric,I would give anything to have him again,to hold and love on him,I want him back." "Ryan's strong,if he knows,he'll do anything to stay alive and he probably wants you back father who he can run to when he needs help or because he just loves you. The father that will still love him no matter what he does and will not abandoned him and will protect him." Horatio glanced up at Eric. "I haven't been able to protect him,heck,he's been missing for two days,how do I know he will love me,"asked Horatio with newly fallen tears. "If he's anything like he's been for the past 5 years,he will love you,and he'll probably love you more as a father." "Thanks Eric,it helped me calm down some." "No problem,and by the way,H,you've already protected him."said Eric and with that,he was going to talk to Frank and Calleigh. Horatio drove back to the went into the qd lab and just sat there in the chair. Boy do I have a lot of questions he thought. He thought of places where Ryan could be. Then it occurred to him,the streets have video cameras,get the camera,get the license plate. He then had a huge smile he hadn't had in days.

* * *

Paul opened the door to the room. The light hit Ryan's face and he couldn't make out who it was. "Sweat,blood,and tears,what a good combination,don't you ,you could use some more blood,"said Paul getting another whip that looked pointy at the end. "Here we go." When the whip hit his body,Ryan didn't care anymore playin tough guy,he just started had a big smile on his face. "Dad,daddy,I need you,help,"screamed Ryan in agony. "Poor baby wants daddy,to bad,he's not here." That was not that bad as the one other whipping. Ryan started crying and he cried for two hours non stop. He looked up and saw something he hadn't noticed before in the room. A window with bars on it. It was better than nothing. He just stared up at the sky and found a bright star that he kept his eyes on. "I love you Horatio,dad." With that,he feel asleep.

* * *

Horatio was in his office,he felt exhausted and he couldn't concentrate. He looked out the window and saw a bright star and looked at it for a few minutes. "I love you Ryan,son,my son,I will always love and cherish you. Horatio decided to sleep in the break room on the sofa. He was asleep with in five minutes. He woke up with the sun shining through the window. "Ryan."He looked up and saw that it was actually Eric. "They got the videos,we paused it to where Ryan was taken,"said Eric helping Horatio up. "Okay,lets go take a look,"said Horatio walking with Eric. When they reached the video,the rest of the team was already there. They saw the license ran it through the system. "That,is where we are going,lets go,said Horatio practically out the door. They all jumped in the Hummer and called out patrol and SWAT. They broke in the door,except this time Paul,Tony and the rest of their group was sitting at a table. SWAT immediately took them down and put them in cuffs. Horatio and Frank walked to the end of the hallway where there was a door. Horatio opened the door and ran inside,he saw Ryan. "Ryan,Ryan,I'm here shhh,it's alright,I'm here,"said Horatio untapping Ryan then kissing the top of his head. Horatio held his son while they both cried. "I love you Ryan,"said Horatio still hugging Ryan. "I love you too,I thought you would leave me." "Ryan,I would never leave hear me,never." By this point Horatio was rocking Ryan back and forth gently. The EMT's arrived and they were putting Ryan in the ambulance. "Dad,you said you never leave me,"said Ryan with tears still falling from his eyes. Horatio took that as his cue to go with him.


	5. Chapter 5

On the ride to the hostpital,Horatio couldn't let go of Ryan's hand. Ryan didn't mind this at all. To him it felt comforting to have his father holding his hand. His father,he never thought he would see his dad again,let alone be working with him for five years. When they reached the hostpital,they put Ryan in the ICU(intensive care unit) since he was cut and bruised all over his body. Horatio stayed right by his side the whole time. After the IV's were in,the nurses had to clean the blood of. The head nurse got a pair of scissors and began utting his shirt. When Ryan saw the scissors,he started thinking back to when Paul and Tony cut him. "Heart rate's going up,"said the head nurse. Horatio springed into action and sat right beside him and started rubbing his hand saying"Ryan,it's going to be okay,they're not going to hurt you,okay,they just need to get your shirt off." After a few minutes,Ryan calmed down. When all the clothes were off,the nurses got a sponge and started getting the blood and cleaning his wounds. After about an hour they were done. Horatio and Ryan talked for a little bit,then he fell asleep. In the middle of the night,Ryan woke up screaming. "Sweetheart,what's wrong,"asked Horatio moving towards Ryan's bed. "I saw him,he was trying to kill me,I screamed for help,but nobody came. I started runing but I couldn;t get away,then he grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to the ground and started beating me."When Ryan was done explaining he had tears streaming down his face. Horatio knew that the words wouldn't matter to him,but he knew something that would. With that Hortio picked up Ryan off the bed and carried him to the sofe they had in the room by the window. Then Horatio started rocking him back and forth. Within minutes,Ryan was calmed down. "H,I'm sorry." "Sorry for what,"asked Horatio confused why he would say sorry. "For making you guys come and find me and putting off other cases." "Ryan listen,we decided to go and find you,cause you are importsnt to everyone. For putting off other cases,to me,you are more important to me than convicting some you have nothing to be sorry for,you did nothing ," responded Horatio rubbing Ryan's back. "Ilove you dad." "I love you to sweetheart." Ryan fell asleep in Horatio's lap. He looked down at his son,his beautiful son. I'm so lucky that your my son Horatio thought. As the sun shined through the window,Horatio was the first to wake up. He looked down at his sleeping son. Then a smile formed on Horatio's mouth. He decided to let Ryan sleep and wake him up later. At noon,Ryan woke up. Ryan looked up and saw Horatio looking at him. "Good morning Ryan,how you feeling,"asked Horatio running his hands through Ryan's hair. "I'm still tired,when can we leave,"Ryan asked with his eyes shut. "Probably tomorrow,you can sleep today,okay." "Will you hae to leave for work?" "No,I took four days of personal leave and I put you down for a week of medical leave." "So you going to stay with me?" "I am,I will never leave you Ryan." Whe nthey were talking,Ryanwas asleep again. "Ryan,wake up,time for your medicine,"said the head nurse. Ryan ungratfully woke up and took the medicine. "You can go back to sleep soon,we have to do some test." Ryan just groaned. Couldn't people tell that he was tired. That the he wanted to be left alone. The only person he wanted to see was his dad. "Ryan,we're going to take some blood,"said one of the nurses. They got a needle and stuck it in his arm. This action made him flinch. "You also you need to take a shower." Do they not understand that I just want to be left alone,I just wanna sleep Ryan thought. The nurse left the room. Horatio helped Ryan in the shower room. Luckly,it didn't have a tub,it was just a tiled room with a shower head,a sink,and a toilet. Horatio left the door opened a little in case of emergency. "Man,I really need to get to sleep."said Ryan aloud. Ryan felt his stomach contents in his throat. His mouth was feeling watery. Ryan ran over to the toilet and started vomiting. Horatio heard this and ran in the bathroom. Ryan could care less if H saw him like this. Horatio stood behind Ryan and was rubbing his back. Ryan kept vomiting. "Dad,where are you,"asked Ryan between breaths. "I'm here sweetheart,I'm here,"responded Horatio who moved to the fron of Ryan so he could see it was him. After 5 minutes,Ryan was done. Horatio got his cup of water and let Ryan get the taste out of his mouth. Horatio carefully helped Ryan up and carried him out of the bathroom and put Ryan on the bed. He then got a towel and started drying Ryan off and helped him put on the gown. "I'm sorry you had to see that,"said Ryan who had a look of shame in his eyes. "Baby,I took care of you when you were little,it's okay,"said Horatio then wrapped him in a hug and kiss on his head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you seen Horatio,"asked Eric walking up to Calleigh. "He's at the hospital with Ryan,I think that's where he needs to be right now,with his son,"said Calleigh. "Do you wanna go visit him?" "I think we should wait til tomorrow,Ryan probably justs wants to see his dad. You know,where they can talk about ,he's more than likely tired,so we'll go see him tomorrow,"said Calleigh placing her hand on Eric's shoulder. "Do you guys wanna come with me to interrogate Paul,"Frank asked walking up to Calleigh and Eric. "Heck yeah we do,"said Calleigh looking very eager to. "Calleigh,you can say what you want,just don't kill him,as much as everyone wants to,we need to keep him alive,"said Frank. "Oh darn,"said Calleigh sarcastically. "You wanna tell me why you kidnapped Ryan then beat him,"asked Eric. "I'll tell her,"Paul said giving Calleigh a small smile. Calleigh just stood there giving him a cold look. "Fine,he put my brother in jail,I know you guys love him and Horatio would love him even more after he found out he was Ryan's father. It worked for a little while,cause you guys couldn't find us,but then Horatio had to get smart. Me and my homies were playing on giving him some burns,but then you guys showed up,"said Paul. "Take him out of here,"said Frank. "FYI Paul,we never close,"said Eric looking Paul straight in the eye.

* * *

"Dad,can I stay with you for a little while,"asked Ryan while in Horatio's lap. "Of course Ryan,you can,"said Horatio while gently scratching Ryan's stomach very lightly with the top of his fingernails. "Mr. Wolfe,great news,you can leave today,"said Ryan's doctor named Mark. "Thank you doctor,when will he be able to,this afternoon,tonight,"asked Horatio. "He can leave in 30 minutes,I just have to get the release forms,is that okay?" "Yes,it would,"responded Ryan. When Mark left the room,Ryan said "It's about time,this place is boring." Horatio just laughed.H put Ryan back on the bed and started packing up Ryan's things and Ryan got dressed. Mark came back in and handed the papers to Horatio. "I'm guessing he's going to be released into your care?" "He will,"responded Horatio. "Okay,here's his medicine he needs to take it everyday twice a in the morning and one in the evening." Horatio and Ryan left and went to Horatio's car. On the way home(Horatio's house) Ryan fell asleep. When they got to his house Horatio picked up Ryan and carried him inside and put him in the guestroom. He went back outside to get his son's things. He watched his boy sleep for a little while and decided to watch TV. He fixed supper and went to go wake Ryan up to get something in his stomach. "Ryan,sweetheart,you need to wake up,you need to eat,"said Horatio kneeling at the side of the bed so he was eye level with Ryan. He woke up and H let him sit on the couch and eat. "You need to eat something Ryan." "What if I throw up again,"asked Ryan looking at the food. "Well,then you'll have to have liquids." Ryan just sighed and ate a couple of bites then about 5 minutes later he threw up again. Horatio got some ice cream for him to eat. "Here Ryan,try this,"said Horatio handing Ryan the bowl. Ryan ate it then went back to sleep in the guestroom.

It was eight o' clock and Horatio decided to go to bed and read. He peaked his head in Ryan's room to make sure he was okay. With that confirmed he went and put on his pajamas. Ryan was tossing and turning. _Ryan heard a noise in the house. He heard someone talking and moving in the house. He ran into Horatio's room and woke him up. "Dad,there's someone in the house." Then a guy in black appeared in the doorway. "Get away, I said get away,"screamed Ryan. The guy kept on getting closer...Paul. Paul had a knife and a stick. _

Ryan woke up drenched in sweat and had tears streaming down his face. He saw a light under his door and knew his dad was up. Ryan got out of bed and walked to where Horatio was. Horatio looked up from the book he was reading and saw Ryan. "Ryan,what's wrong,are you in pain?'' "Can I sleep with you,"asked Ryan in a low voice. "Of course sweetheart,come here,"said Horatio as he put his hand on a spot next to him for Ryan. Ryan wasted no time to get in the bed. He layed down next to Horatio. Horatio put his book down and looked at Ryan. "Baby,what happened,you're covered in sweat,did something happen,"askedd Horatio with worry in his eyes. Ryan turned his body to face him. "You might think this is stupid,but I had a nightmare,and it scared me a little,"responded Ryan with tears still falling from his eyes. "It's not stupid,come here." Ryan crawled up to his father and put his face in his chest and started crying. Horatio just let him cry with out saying anything. When he was done crying,he was still on Horatio's lap. "Go to sleep sweetheart." "I love you dad." "I love you to Ryan,"said Horatio as he just held him. "I will always love you."


	7. Chapter 7

At three in the morning,Ryan woke up. "Daddy,daddy,"whispered Ryan in Horatio's ear. "What's a matter Ry,"asked Horatio still holding Ryan in his arms. "I'm hungry." Horatio just laughed. "I"m sorry,I'll go back to sleep,"said Ryan retaking his position the bed. He felt that he was about to cry. "No Ryan,I'll fix you something,what do you want?" Ryan turned his head to face Horatio. "Ummm...I don't know,ice cream,"said Ryan looking straight into his eyes. "How 'bout we add some cookies to that?" Ryan just shrugged his shoulders and said"I guess,wait,didn't you make that when I was younger." "That I did Ryan,you had the stomach flu and you were vomiting. You wouldn't eat anything,so I decided since you like sweets,why not feed that to you.I'll be back,you can eat here if you want. Horatio was starting to head out the bedroom door when Ryan spoke up. "Dad,can I come with you?" Horatio just stretched out his hand,Ryan ran to his father.

After H got done making it,he gave the bowl to Ryan. While Ryan was eating it,Horatio thought back when Ryan was younger and how disaster struck.

_Ryan was 13 years old and like your typical teenager. He loved hanging out with his friends and going to sports games. But one thing was different about him that most teenagers didn't do...he was a cutter. His parents just got divorced. His mom was diagnosed with cancer and she died 4 months later. His dad was more interested in helping other people. He would cut for release and he was hurt emotionally. He never liked to show his emotions,so he rarely ever cried. He tried to get Horatio's attention,but he didn't notice the scars. One night during Spring Break him and Horatio were auguring and his dad left for a little while to cool off. Ryan decided to run away. He wrote a note to his dad and then cut himself and wiped his blood on the paper. He left it on the table. He grabbed some clothes,keys,cellphone,and some food. Then he went on the computer and deleted his email,and all other social accounts and picked up his cutting kit that contained a towel and mini knife. Then,he grabbed $400 and left. He was scared,he wanted his dad to pull up,but he didn't. He lived in and out of hotels and stole food and robbed people on the street. This went on for two years and finally got a job and went to high school then college then patrol ,then to CSI. _

The thought of that brought back pain and Horatio walked over to Ryan and lifted up his arms. The scars were clearly visible. "I'm sorry Ryan for not recognizing the pain and hurt you were in and not paying enough attention to you,I'm sorry,"said Horatio hugging Ryan and kissing his head. Ryan started crying. "I missed you, you were never there for me when I was don't hate me.I love you,"said Ryan who's voice was a little muffled by the crys into H's shirt. "Don't even think that thought that I would hate you,I love to death,and I always will. ,"said Horatio now sitting in the chair and holding Ryan in his lap. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Please,please don't leave me like I left you,"cried Ryan still crying into H's shirt. "Shh,it's okay,I'm here now, it's okay, I will never leave you,"said Horatio while rubbing circles on Ryan's back. After 30 minutes,Ryan lifted his head up and just stared at Horatio. "Can you just hold me and not let me go,"asked Ryan,although it wasn't much of a question. Horatio just held his son a little bit longer. Ryan reached for a cookie that was on the table. He then slowly started chewing it. Horatio watched this action and was amazed how he and Ryan ate the same. Ryan then grabbed another and ate it. At least he's eating something Horatio thought. "Dad,my stomach hurts,"complained Ryan squirming to find a comfortable position. Then he ran from his father's grasp and headed toward the bathroom. This time there was vomit on Ryan's shirt,pants,and the floor. Horatio was right there with him. Ryan was struggling to breathe. "Deep breaths,you can do it." Ryan tried to calm down his breathing but he kept on vomiting. Horatio stayed right beside him until he was done(for good) and got some water and a towel. "How 'bout you take a shower,"suggested Horatio while wiping Ryan's mouth off. "Okay...can you help me up,"asked Ryan stretching his hand out towards Horatio. H just looked down at him for a second and grabbed his hand. Ryan was still shaky so Horatio helped Ryan take a shower by letting Ryan lean on him for support. After the shower,Ryan wrapped the towel around his waist and started walking to the bedroom.

"Dad,"screamed Ryan very hoarsely. Then he threw up again. Horatio came in with a pot and let Ryan use it for that purpose. After vomiting,Horatio helped Ryan get dressed and stayed with him. "Daddy,I don't feel stomach hurts really bad." "Where does your stomach hurt baby,"asked Horatio lifting up Ryan's shirt. Ryan responded by pointing to his abdomen. Horatio gently pressed down on it. "Ah,it hurts,"cried Ryan pushing Horatio's hand away. He left and got some medicine for him to take. "Try to get some sleep. It was now four thirty in the morning. "Dad,stay with me,"Ryan said pointing to the bed. Horatio climbed in bed with Ryan and wrapped his arms around him. Ryan fell asleep with in minutes. Horatio soon followed. Horatio decided it was time to get up and get his day going,starting by cleaning up the floor in the bathroom. He got up and went in his room to get dressed. After he got the bathroom cleaned up,he decided to eat something. The phone kept on ringing and he was afraid it would wake up Ryan. He'd pick up the phone and nobody was there. Till,there was a knock on the door. He thought it might be Calleigh or Eric so he opened the door. All of a sudden the door swung open. Two men hit Horatio and pushed him on the ground. Horatio lifted his head and new they were headed for Ryan. Horatio got up immediately he realized that. Oh no they don't he thought. Horatio reached for his gun on the end table and headed after them.

They locked the door and he couldn't get in. The first guy put his hand over Ryan's mouth while the second guy striped Ryan of his clothes. Then he go out a lighter(like for cigarettes) and held it to Ryan's skin. "Ah,"screamed Ryan in pur agony. That scream is what sent Horatio over board. He knocked the door down and pushed the guy off of Ryan and shot the first guy in the arm. They both took off running. What should he do,go after them or stay with Ryan. He chose to stay with Ryan. "My leg,it hurts,"screamed Ryan. Horatio went and got a pack of ice to put on the burn. "second degree,put some antibiotics on it and a bandage,"said Horatio rubbing the ointment on.

"Daddy,I'm sorry,I should've done something to stop them,"said Ryan with tears in his eyes. Horatio grabbed his son's hand and held it for a while. "Sweetheart,this is not your fault,you hear. You couldn't have done anything to stop them,"said Horatio running his hands through Ryan's hair. "Do you still love me,"asked Ryan holding on to Horatio's hand. "Of coarse I still love you,I will never stop loving you."

Horatio lied down on the other side of the bed. "Daddy,can I lay by you,"asked Ryan who wanted nothing more than to have his arms wrapped round him. Horatio just stretched out his hands. Ryan tried crawling over to him,buy his leg hurt so he just sat there. "Do you need help Ry,"asked Horatio. Ryan just nodded. Horatio came over to Ryan and put him on his lap then got a blanket and put it on top of Ryan. With in minutes Ryan was asleep in his father's arms. Eventually Horatio fell asleep since he had nothing better to do. Two hours later,Ryan woke up. Ryan realized he was going to get sick. The pot was all the way across the room. He had no choice,he vomited on the carpet. Horatio woke up to his son still in his lap vomiting. Ryan could feel his dad wake up and was hoping he would understand. He also felt something damp under him. Oh great,he's going to be so mad he thought. After five minutes,Ryan was becoming nervous.

"Ryan are you feeling better?" Ryan dreaded facing his dad. "I'm sorry,it was an accident,I was vomiting one minute then the next the sheet is damp.I'm really sorry,"cried Ryan in tears.

"It was an accident,plus,I figured that would happen since you're vomiting,"said Horatio while rubbing Ryan's back. "Go get cleaned up and I'll clean up here,okay." Ryan just nodded. He couldn't even look at his dad. "Hey,it's alright,okay,this stays between us,"said Horatio helping Ryan off the bed. Ryan walked to the bathroom and started cleaning himself up. "Poor baby,I wish he would feel better,"said Horatio talking to himself. Fifteen minutes later Ryan came in the room to get some clothes while H was putting on fresh sheets on the bed. Horatio knew Ryan was in the room getting his clothes on so Horatio had his back towards Ryan. After he was fully clothed he went over to his dad. " I really am sorry." Horatio just hugged his guilt ridden son. "It's okay,it really is,"said Horatio kissing Ryan's forehead. They were so lost in the moment,they didn't hear anyone come in. "Step away from each other now." They both looked up. It was ...Stetler.


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio and Ryan turned around to face the dreaded man everybody hates. "I said,get away from each other." "No,he's my father and I can stay with him if I want to,you're not the boss of me,"said Ryan clinging closer to his father. "It's been brought to my attention that Horatio has been abusing you physically,"said Stelter looking at Horatio then to Ryan. "Whatever,I would never hurt my son,ever,"said Horatio glaring at Stetler. "Ryan,lift up your pants ,"said Stelter moving closer to Ryan.

Ryan lifted up his pants leg and suddenly remembered the burn. "I see you got a second degree burn on your thigh,"spoke Stetler while looking at his leg. "It wasn't my dad,he would never hurt me. He loves me,"said Ryan holding his father's hand. "Ryan,you're coming with me." With that Stetler grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. "No,let go of me,H,help me. Don't let him do this. Please,don't leave me again,"screamed Ryan with tears streaming down his face.

When he heard those last words,don't leave me again,he sprung into action. He ran over to his son and grabbed him from Stetler. Horatio just hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "Horatio,let me have him,he's in ,what I've heard is true. How else do you explain the burn on his leg?" "He was sleeping,and I answered the door, then two guys came in and pushed me to the floor and ran back to his room and locked the door. Then I heard him screaming and broke the door down and they were burning his leg."

"Why should I believe that,"asked Stetler examining Horatio to see if he was telling the truth. "Because Stetler,it's the truth." "Fine,guys,let's go." "And Caine,you better be telling the truth." Stetler left,but not before giving them both glares.

"What a jerk,thanks dad,"said Ryan holding onto his father for a little longer. Horatio couldn't help but smile,his son wanted him. He would do anything to keep his boy from harms way. "Dad,I..I,I mean I,it's just that I." Horatio watched his boy stutter over his own words and could tell that he was scared. "What is it sweetheart,"asked Horatio moving closer to Ryan. He scooted away from his father. Horatio was confused and decided not to press the matter. "Ryan,just say it,"said Horatio trying to hide any hurt in his voice. "I think you should leave,cause apparently people think you're hurting me,"said Ryan with tears falling down his face. "Ryan,"said Horatio putting his hand on Ryan's chin. He turned his head so he was no longer seeing his father. He knew he just hurt him,but he needed space,or so he thought. "I understand,"said Horatio. He knew this was his home,but he decided to let Ryan have the say. Horatio got up and went to his bedroom to get some clothes to go to a hotel. Ryan fell back on the bed and cried silently. He thought Horatio would come in and say he was not leaving,he was just bluffing,but he didn't even say good by. Horatio figured Ryan was crying so he walked to the door and shut it but stayed inside. Immediately Ryan started crying loudly and he wish he hadn't said that. Horatio just stood still and listened to his son cry. He felt his heart break wit every cry. He walked back to the bedroom and opened the door. "Ryan,baby,I"m here,"said Horatio in a soothing voice. "I thought you left,"said Ryan now practically in his father's lap.

"I would never leave ? Shh,it's okay,I'm here,I'm here." Ryan just cried louder. "I'm sorry I hurt you." "Sweetheart,right now,we need to focus on getting you better,okay,"said Horatio rubbing his hands though Ryan's hair. He started rocking his son back and forth. "Daddy,I want to get better,I really do,but I'm scared." Horatio just looked into his son's eyes.

"Ryan,I know you wanna get better,but that fear is what's holding you back. We need to overcome that. I'm here to help you all the way,"said Horatio and he started moving his hand up and down Ryan's stomach very gently. Ryan fell asleep in his lap. This isn't just this pain,there's also pain from the past the older man thought.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ryan woke up he went into the living room to find his dad sitting on the couch. "Ryan,I wanna talk to you,"said Horatio not even turning around. Ryan went over to where his father was. "Ryan,we need to talk."

"About what,"asked Ryan nervously as he sat down. "I wanna know what's hurting you. Why you are in pain,"said Horatio looking into his son's eyes. Ryan just stared at him for a little while and knew he had to tell him.

"It's just everything going on,"said Ryan avoiding his father's gaze. "What's everything,tell me what's everything,"said Horatio still looking at his son. His son that used to come to him when he was sad or hurt. His son that always told him what was going on and would cry to when he sad. Ryan swallowed hard,he knew it had to come out sooner or later.

"Me being kidnapped then finding out I'm your son,"said Ryan with tears falling from his eyes. He knew Ryan wasn't telling the whole truth but decided it was best to deal with one issue at a time. He kept his eyes on his heart broken son. The tears kept falling.

Ryan was not going to let his father,his boss see him cry all over the place. He had figured his dad already knew something else was bothering him. As much as he wanted to crawl into his father's arms and tell him everything that was bothering him,he resisted the urge.

"Sweetheart,is that the only thing bothering you?" Ryan just shook his head. "Ryan,what elsse is bothering you,"asked Horatio rubbing Ryan's back as he leaned over and put his head in his hands.

"I felt like I meant nothing to you. Like I was just a constant reminder of your past life. That you never really loved me except when I was younger,"said Ryan as he fell on his dad's lap. Horatio messed with his son's hair. "Ryan,I always loved you and I never will stop. I know I spent alot of time away from home and away from you after me and your mom got divorced. But sweetheart,I always loved you. I know I didn't show it,but I did,I really did,"said Horatio feeling tears coming to his eyes. They both sat still and just cried.

After all the tears were gone,Horatio grabbed his son and gave him a hug and whispered, "I love you." "I love you to,"whispered Ryan as he went to go take a shower. Life was going to be different from here,I know it Horatio thought as he listened to the water run.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan just stood in the shower. He didn't even need one. He just liked the warmth of the water. Anytime when he needed comfort when he was younger,he would take a shower and just stand in it and felt the water hit his skin and felt relaxed. That's what he did this time. He knew that he had his dad now,but it was a habit.

Horatio looked at the clock every few minutes. It had been thirty minutes since Ryan started his shower. It had been an hour since he got in it. Horatio became curious and went to the bathroom door.

"Ryan,are you okay,"asked Horatio putting his ear on the door.

"I"m fine." was the only response he got from the boy.

Horatio decided to go make supper and wait a little while longer. It had been a half an hour since he checked on him. He was surprised the water cold stay warm that long. He decided to make Ryan get out. He went to the garage and turned the water switch on cold. He went back inside and heard the water turn off.

Ryan got out of his warm,well,once warm shower. Ryan wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the bedroom and got dressed. He went into the kitchen.

"You know,you're going to run up the water bill with all those showers you take. Specially the last hour and a half."said Horatio looking at his son trying not to have a laughing fit. Ryan's facial expressions didn't help when he found out what the older man did.

"You turned the water on cold,"said Ryan with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Ryan,you can't stay in there all day,"said Horatio setting the table.

"I wasn't,it just felt really good. The warm water hitting my 's what I ran to for comfort when I was younger and you weren't there,"said Ryan sitting down at the table as Horatio brought the food to the could tell that was hurting his father and he felt guilty.

"I'm just slipped out,"said Ryan avoiding his father's gaze. Ryan felt like heading to bed. For the first time in a while,he actually wanted to throw up. His head was killing just stared at his son and saw the guilt on his face.

"It's okay. I know I wasn't the best father when you were older and I"m sorry for that." When Ryan looked up Horatio could see in his eyes he didn't feel good.

"Ryan,do you feel okay,"asked Horatio walking into the hallway closet and getting a thermometer.

"I'm a little hot,probably from the shower." Horatio walked over to him and Ryan automatically opened his mouth. "99.9,go lie down on the couch,"said Horatio walking to the sink. Ryan did as he was told.

A few minutes later,Horatio walked in with some water and a cold wash rag. "Ryan,how's your stomach?"

"I just wanna throw up,my head hurts and." Ryan got off the couch and ran to the bathroom. Horatio followed his son and knelt down beside him. He just rubbed his shoulder.

"I"m getting awfully tired of this,"said Ryan gasping for breath. Breathe in,breathe out,"said Horatio.

Gosh,my nose is stuffed up and I can't breathe through my mouth thought Ryan. He fell onto the floor and rolled on his side. Vomit still coming out of his mouth.

Ryan finally stopped vomiting and blew his nose for the hundereth time and he felt alot better now that he could breathe. "Well,I feel better,"said Ryan hoping up off the floor. He walked right out of the bathroom and went to sit on the couch.

Horatio joined his son on the couch and he turned on the TV. Ryan kept looking over at his father and wanted to,but didn't know if he should. I mean,I'm sure he doesn't want some kid that's vomiting on his lap.

Ryan then refrazed his words. his son. Horatio noticed this and said, "Come on." Ryan went over to his father and layed his head on his lap. Horatio looked down and thought,I wonder when I should tell him.


	11. Chapter 11

Horatio received a phone call and went into the kitchen seeing it was his super attendant. Ryan muted the TV and listened. "What am I supposed to team is all he knows. I'm sure he doesn't want to go on night shift. I'm course I love him. No,of course not. Stetler's a little liar and a pain in the butt. I know. I understand.I'll talk with him,"said Horatio hanging up the phone.

"When were you going to tell me,when.I should've known that. I can't believe you,"said Ryan walking past Horatio and went and sat on the back porch.

The dad he's known for the past days has been great. I can't believe I actually thought he changed thought Ryan. He heard his dad come on the back porch fifteen minutes later.

"Horatio,I'm not going to work on night shift. I'm just not. I'm part of the team.I"ve been there when Calleigh got kidnapped. Eric got shot. Natalia was the mole. Cooper got fired. Alexx quite. Me help you stage your own death. I've been there an I will never ever go on nightshift,"said Ryan with tears streaming down his face.

"Mister Wolfe,I know you wanna be apart of dayshift,but what if it interferes with work."

Ryan has only heard this voice a couple of times and knew it wasn't Horatio. He turned around and saw it was the super attendent.

"We will make it work and whatever Stetler told you is a lie and you know it. I'm not going on to night shift.I don't care if I only get paid a dollar for a month for working with the team.I'm not switching."

"Just like your ,I can see you've made your mind up and I will allow it. I brought the papers with me to make it legal that I said you could and I know the risks."

When the guy left,Ryan and Horatio just stayed out on the porch. Ryan moved closer to his father and it started raining. They stayed out there watching the sky for a little bit and went in.

Horatio got his son a blanket and some sweats and a T-shirt and helped him change into them. They went into the living room and watched a movie. After forty five minutes,Ryan was asleep in his arms wrapped in a blanket.

I love you so much son said Horatio in Ryan's ear.

To his surprise,Ryan gripped tighter to his dad's body and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Horatio looked down at him and was so proud to have him as his son.


	12. Chapter 12

It was in the afternoon and Ryan and Horatio were watching TV on the couch. Then there was a knock on the door. Horatio got up and went and opened the door.

"Hey,"said Calleigh and Eric as Horatio invited them in. "Hey Ryan,how are you doing,"asked Calleigh while smiling at him.

"I'm doing great. Absolutely great,"said Ryan sarcastically. Calleigh and Eric just looked at Horatio.

"This is guy talk,lets talk Ry,"said Eric putting his hand on his shoulder. "Do you know what it's about,"asked Ryan examinig Eric.

He bent down to Ryan's level and whispered in his ear,"Natalia."

Ryan nodded and they looked at Horatio and Calleigh. "Natalia,"they both said.

Ryan and Eric looked at them with shock on their faces. "Do you think they know,"asked Ryan whispering to Eric eyes still on the two.

"Oh yeah,we know."said Calleigh with a smile on her face.

The two boys looked at each other then back to the other two. Ryan suddenly started to blush.

"It's okay Ryan,you guys are already going out,so there's no secret,"said Calleigh.

"I just don't want Stetler finding out or other people for that matter."

They talked for two more hours. "Okay,we need to get heading back to the lab,see ya two soon,"said Eric heading out the door.

"I'm bored,"said Ryan while turning off the TV since there was nothing good on.

Horatio remembered these times when he was younger. He'd be sick,grounded,or on a road trip and he would get very antsy after a while indoors.

"What do you wanna do,"asked Horatio retaking his place on the couch.

"I wanna go shopping,see movies,go out to eat,go to the lab and socialize."

"Ryan,we can't do those things. If we go out to eat you'll throw up. If we go shopping or see the movies,you'll probably get sick or you'll get tired. We defiantly can't go to the lab,specially to socialize. We are taking time off,"said Horatio knowing Ryan already knew those things.

"But I"m bored,"said Ryan who was getting very frustrated.

"I don't know what to tell ya can take a shower,"said Horatio knowing Ryan would fall for that. Ryan's response was getting up and walking towards the bathroom and started the water. Horatio had to think of something to keep his boy entertained.

No matter how old his son was,he always got antsy when he had to stay inside for more than two days with nothing to do. Horatio was pulled out of his thoughts when the water stopped.

He waited for five minutes and the water never came back on. He went to the bathroom to check on it. The door was open slightly. He tapped gently on the door to make sur it wouldn't open any more not knowing if his son was decent.

"Ryan,you okay,Ryan,"asked Horatio.

"I'm fine dad,"said Ryan.

"I thought you said you were taking a shower."

"I was,but then I got tired of standing so I'm taking a bath."

Horatio just walked away from the door. Leave it to his son to improvise to get his way.

After thirty minutes,he heard Ryan getting out of the tub.

Ryan was getting out of the tub,then fell on a puddle of water on the floor.

"You okay Ryan?"

"Just dandy." He got back up then fell face first into the tub.

"Ryan,do you need any help?"

With no response,he went back to the bathroom. "Ryan." There was no response.

He opened the door and saw Ryan in the tub and noticed blood.

Horatio ran over to him and pulled him out of the water and put him on the floor.

He wasn't breathing,oh my gosh,he wasn't breathing thought Horatio.

He listened to his lungs with his ears and noticed he had water in them. He automatically started doing CPR.

He still wasn't breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

"C'mon Ryan,breathe for me,breathe for me.I can't lose you. Your my only son I love. Please don't leave me,"said Horatio the tears falling from his eyes unable to stop. It had been three minutes and he knew the risks.

He was not going to stop,he was going to keep on doing CPR til he was seventy years old. Just then Ryan started coughing up water. Horatio rolled him on his side to make it easier.

After a few minutes,Ryan was done but he was still bleeding. "Open your mouth,"said Horatio as Ryan obeyed the order.

"Your gum is from when you fell." Ryan looked down at the ground and he knew he almost died.

"Dad,I"m sorry,I didn't mean to fall. It was an accident,"said Ryan looking his dad straight in the eye.

"I know it was an accident. It's alright. I'm not mad at you sweetheart,I love you,"said Horatio while holding Ryan in his arms. Realizing that he needs some cover up. Horatio stretched out his hand and reached for the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Ryan started blushing remembering he didn't have any clothes on. Horatio saw this embarrassment. "Ryan,I've already seen everything. I'm the one who changed your diaper,so don't worry 'bout it,okay."

He just nodded. Horatio carried him to his room lied and some clothes out to change into. Horatio was shutting the door for him to have some privacy. "Dad,dad,"said Ryan almost in a wail.

"Yes son,"said Horatio opening the door.

"Will you stay outside the door will I change,"asked Ryan.

"Of course sweetheart." Horatio stood outside the door for five minutes.

After he came out they both went to the couch and Horatio ordered pizza. "Dad,what if I throw up again,"asked Ryan.

Horatio looked at his son then said, "Ry,don't worry 'bout that. If that does happen,we'll go back to my original plan,green beans."

He despised green beans with a passion and wrinkled up his face at the thought of them.

Horatio remembered when Ryan was little he wasn't aloud to leave the table until he ate them and he sat at the table til it was bed time.

Horatio was brought out of his thoughts when the door bell rang. Horatio got the pizza and put it on the circle table in the middle of the living room.

Ryan ate as slow as he could. He had two pieces and it stayed in his stomach for one hour. Then of course,he threw it back up.

Surprisingly,he was worn out. Ryan fell asleep on his dad's lap. Horatio knew he had to call in more days for him. He couldn't leave his son vomiting and him not being there for him.

He reached for his phone and called in for the rest of the week off. He watched some more TV and went to bed. With Ryan still with him,he put him on his bed then got in himself. He watched Ryan's chest go up and down then went to sleep. He was grateful to have his son. Today was to close.


	14. Chapter 14

At four in the morning,he felt Ryan tossing and turning. Ryan always tossed and turned at watched his son for a little while and went back to sleep. Ryan woke up at eight o' clock and saw his father still sleeping.

Ryan was starting to get mad. He had to many blankets on and he was burning up. He started kicking the covers off in frustration and tossing and turning again. Horatio woke up to his bed shaking.

He looked over and saw his boy kicking covers off and getting mad that they weren't going anywhere.

"Ryan,sweetheart,how 'bout you try untucking the covers from underneath the mattress,"said Horatio leaning across Ryan and untucking the covers.

"Finally,I thought I was in an oven it was so hot,"said Ryan wiping the sweat off of his forehead. They both looked at each other and Ryan just leaned on his dad's chest.

"Thank you for being here for me.I love you dad. Do you love me,"asked Ryan looking up at his dad.

Horatio just looked at his son and smiled. "Of course I love you. I will always love you forever. Your my baby."

"Dad,I love you a lot and I don't know what I'd do with out you,"he said clinging to his father. Horatio just held him tighter. They were like that for a few minutes.

"What do you want to eat,"asked Horatio rubbing Ryan's hair. He liked that feeling. It made him feel safe.

"Don't care,whatever is fine,"said Ryan still holding onto his dad. Horatio admired the way his son gave control over with out a fight.

"I'll be back,do you wanna come,"asked Horatio giving Ryan the cue that he needs to get up.

Ryan thought about it for a little while then decided that he'll go. With that both men walked out into the kitchen.

"Ryan, I want you to sit up for a little while,okay." Ryan just glared at him. His head hurt like crap and he didn't feel good. He hadn't told his dad yet and decided to speak up.

"Dad, I don't feel good,"said Ryan leaning on the bar (it's like a counter,except it goes around ).

"What hurts sweetheart,"asked Horatio seeing the pain in his eyes.

"My head hurts and I don't feel good." Horatio examined his boy to see if there was anything else.

"Do you feel like you're going to vomit?" Ryan just nodded

"Go lie down on the couch.I'll be there in a sec. Just go lay down on the couch." Ryan very slowly walked to the couch. He had his hand on his stomach the whole time.

Why is he getting sick all of the sudden thought Horatio heading to the medicine cabinet. He got some ibuprofen,thermometer,and a wash cloth. He thought it be wise if he got a pan and a towel in case he got sick again.

When he walked into the living room,he saw Ryan's legs crossed up in the air. He figured his stomach was really bothering him.

"Ryan,where does your stomach hurt,"asked Horatio lifting up his shirt.

"Right here,"he said putting his hand on his lower stomach. Horatio knew that he would be dehydrated between the vomiting and him being in the bathroom probably most of the day.

"Ryan,I want you to hold off in eating a big breakfast,alright,"said Horatio while putting his son's head in his lap. He could feel the heat from his boy's forehead. He kissed his forehead and was running his hands through his son's hair.

A few minutes later,Ryan got up and ran to the bathroom,stumbling on his way. He shut the door and locked it. Thirty minutes later he came out and there was blood dripping from his mouth.

"Boy,come here,"said Horatio getting a pillow and some blankets from the bedroom while Ryan layed down on the couch. Horatio then went to the kitchen and got some Sprite for his stomach.

"Try and drink this,"said Horatio handing the can to Ryan. He drank some of the soda and Horatio help a couple of crackers. Ryan just stared at them.

"Ryan, try to eat. I know that your stomach is not agreeing with you,but try to eat something,just try,okay,"said Horatio handing them to him. Ryan thought about what he was about to do and decided to take the crackers.

He nibbled on them a little and lied back down on the couch. He turned on the TV and watched it for a little then got bored cause nothing good was on.

"Ryan,it's five o' clock,try to get to sleep,"said Horatio putting his hands on Ryan's face.

"Will you stay with me,"asked Ryan holding onto his dad's shirt. He grabbed a chair and sat beside him. He just held onto his hands and watched him fall a sleep.

His son was so graceful. He could see some of the resemblance of him in Ryan. He loved his son and never wanted to let go of him. "I love you son,"said Horatio kissing Ryan on the forehead.

He probably be more comfortable in bed thought Horatio. He carried him back to the bedroom and layed him down on the bed. He is surprisingly light he thought.

He left the room and took a shower and cleaned the house. He wanted to eat but he knew the smell and the noise would wake him up. He's always been like that,even when he was a baby.

He choose to have an apple and OJ. He went extra slow to make sure there was no noise like a kid who was sneaking around the house and didn't want to get caught.

He figured his son would probably sleep the rest of the day. _MY _son. Wow,he thought. It had been eight hours since Ryan was a sleep. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Dad,are you there?"


	15. Chapter 15

Horatio recognized that voice. It was Ryan. "I'm here Ryan,"said Horatio turning around. When he saw Ryan he was drenched in sweat.

"Ryan,what happened,"asked Horatio getting a towel and started wiping the sweat off.

"I had a nightmare that Paul kidnapped me,except this time,nobody found me and he cut my body a thousand times and he buried me. Then five days later,you guys found me...dead,"said Ryan with tears running down his face.

"Sweetheart, we need to get you over this,now."

Ryan just looked at the ground and mumbled, "I don't mean to do it,I didn't plan just happens. I'm sorry."

Horatio could see the shame and embarrassment on his boy's face. He knew this would come after hte kidnapping for Ryan. It wasn't common for people to(just guessing) feel shame for being kidnapped.

Nobody knew this,but Ryan is the most emotional on the team. He may not show it,but every word somebody says,he takes it to heart.

Horatio pulled a chair out from underneath the table for him and he grabbed a stool for himself.

"Ryan,I know you don't mean it. It's not your fault. But Ryan,we need to conquer this okay. We need to conquer this right now."

Ryan just stared at him. "Ryan,are you ready,"asked Horatio. Ryan nodded his head in response.

It had been two days since he began "conquering" his shame. Since he wasn't sick anymore, it was easier for him to focus on getting over this.

"Dad,I just wanna thank you for sticking with me through it all,never knowing what the outcome is,"said Ryan while hugging his father and not letting go.

"Oh sweetheart,you're welcome.I'm so proud of you. You haven't have had so many nightmares. I love you no matter what happens. You're my son,"said Horatio kissing him on top of his head.

"Would you do this if Eric was going through this,"asked Ryan looking up at his father.

"I would. I'd help any member of my team." Ryan started getting suspicous.

"How 'bout if I wasn't your son,and I'm going through the same stuff I am now,would you still stick with me. I know you wouldn't call in sick or anything,but would you help me,"asked Ryan.

He had to think about that. He shouldn't have to,he said he would for Eric or anyone else on his team,so why did he have to think. Ryan started getting nervous. He already knew the answer,but he thought that was self doubt.

Horatio just looked down at the floor. He could feel the younger man's eyes staring at hit him like a pound of bricks. Why was he able to do it for someone else,but not him.

"I knew it. I knew you never cared about me till you found out I was your son.I knew you would rather have me die when I got shot in the eye with the nail gun,"said Ryan and he ran into the bedroom and slammed the door.

He knew he just made a mistake for not answering him,but he had to think. Did he even really care 'bout him before he was his son. This thought hurt him. He knew if it hurt him,then it must've hurt Ryan more.

He walked back to the room and heard him crying into the pillow. His heart was broken with every cry that he knew he caused the pain. He opened the door and saw his son laying down on his stomach with his face covered by the pillow.

Here goes nothing he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

"Go away,"said Ryan who's voice was muffled by the pillow. Horatio knew this was more pain he didn't need.

"Ryan,listen to me,I love you and...." He started to say something,but then remembered how worthless it would be since Ryan thought he didn't care about him.

"Just go away,"said Ryan still in the pillow. Horatio got up off the bed and rubbed his son's back with his hand and left the room.

About three hours later he heard the crying stop and noticed a lot of drawers were being opened and shut. A few minutes later Ryan came out of the room and sat on the couch,still not looking at him.

They sat there in silence and like that through supper. Horatio knew Ryan was sorting stuff out in his head. After dinner,he went back to his room and Horatio knew something was up.

Five minutes later,Ryan reappeared into the living room. Except this time,he had a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Horatio,dad,I'm leaving for a little while. I already called in fo four days and I never want to see you again,"said Ryan looking at the ground.

Horatio was heartbroken. Why did he have to think,why. With that Ryan walked out the door and Horatio stood up and watch his son leave. Ryan could feel him watching him and knew Horatio would be crying soon,but he needed to get somewhere where somebody cared for him.

It was midnight and he knew all to well what could happen. He was even more frustrated that he was on a very poor street with gang members and druggies. How he wandered there,he didn't know. But he knew he'd rather be somewhere.

Horatio was worried sick about him. It was twelve thirty and he knew that people were up to no good at this time. He just prayed that Ryan would be alright.

Horatio got up off the couch and walked to his bedroom. Before he went into his bedroom,he saw Ryan's room and just stared at it and pictured his son in bed. He turned the lights off and went to sleep.

He woke up and noticed he still wasn't home. He had to get ready for work. Maybe Ryan would show uo after all. He went to work and was greeted by Frank at the door.

"H,there's been a homicide. Twenty eight year old male." Horatio stood in horror hoping that was not his Ryan.

When they arrived at the seen,Eric,Calleigh,Natalia,and Tara were standing over the body. When Frank and Horatio walked up to the rest of the team, Horatio just gasped and felt tears come to his eyes.

"Is that,"started Eric but was cut off by Horatio.

"It is."


	17. Chapter 17

The whole team stood in silence. "I"m sorry H,I didn't know,"said Eric.

"What's his name,"asked Horatio looking at Tara.

"Um,a Ryan Rigel,twenty eight years old." She grabbed the note from his body and read it aloud.

_Horatio,you better find your son before I do. Or he'll end up like this. I tried to find someone close to his looks and age.I'd go find him or else. _

"That's all it says,I hope that's enough help,"said Tara. Everyone looked at Horatio and could not imagine what was happening or what was going on.

"H,isn't he staying with you,"asked Natalia still looking at the body. She didn't know why she was. The body was mutilated. There were cuts and burns everywhere,but the thing that stuck out the most was that the DB had a knife sticking out of his chest.

"Things happened and he left. Let's go find him,"said Horatio running over to one of the Hummers. Eric went with H and they rode in silence together. Eric thought they were going to wreck since Horatio was driving like a mad man.

"I hope I find him in time,"said Horatio aloud. Eric didn't know if he was supposed to answer that or not.

"H, were would he go if he left,"asked Eric still hanging on to the door handle.

"How come I never thought of that?" Horatio knew exactly where he went. They drove for twenty more minutes. When they arrived at the place,there was a couple of people who were standing over Ryan.

Eric and Horatio ran out of the Hummer and had their guns out already.

"Miami Dade Police,get offf of him now,"said Horatio with the gun pointed at them. They got off of him and walked away.

"Ryan,Ryan,are you okay,"asked Horatio kneeling to the ground looking over his son.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me,"cried Ryan falling into Horatio's arms.

"I'll call the rest of the team and let them know we found Ryan,"said Delko getting the since they wanted some privacy.

Horatio couldn't believe it,he was actually holding his son again.

"Ryan,did they do anything to you?" Horatio was still holding onto Ryan and from a distance Eric watched this seen. He then saw a glint of something shiny.

"H,we need to go,"screamed Eric still watchig from the corner of his eye what that glint was and saw it was aimed for the two other men.

Horatio reconized the urgency in his voice and grabbed Ryan and they ran to the Hummer. They jumped in the Hummer right when the person started shooting.

"Thank you ERic,"said Horatio still holding his breath that he didn't know he had held.

"You okay son,"asked Horatio while turning around to check on him.

See I didn't kill him. I could never do that to Ryan.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm fine dad,"said Ryan trying to get back in his seat. Delko was driving like a mad man and kept on swerving and slamming on his breaks. Every time he thought that he could actually sit in the seat,Delko did something crazy.

"Eric,they're not following us,"said Ryan obviously frustarted that he couldn't sit on the seat.

"Wolfe,look behind us." He looked behind him and sure enough,they were right behind them and firing at the Hummer.

"Ryan,stay on the ground,okay,"said Horatio while turning his focus back on the road. The men started shooting again,except this time a bullet grazed Ryan's arm.

"Ow,"screamed Ryan holding onto his arm. Horatio turned around and saw blood coming from his made his way back to his son.

"Is it serious,"asked Eric still driving like a mad person.

"It's just a graze,"said Horatio while examining his arm. He ripped his shirt and wrapped some of the fabric around his arm. The pain hurt so bad that he had tears streaming down his face.

Horatio saw this and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. Eric watched this in the review mirror and smiled at it. Then he was then brought back to reality when he felt another bullet hit the Hummer.

He decided to take a longer route around Miami and lose them for good. He sped up and turned onto a different road that lead out of Miami. The men were still following and Horatio called dispatch and told them what was going on.

Eric then took a sharp curve and was out of Miami. He looked at the mirror and saw they were still behind. He then saw a sign that said Tampa on it and choose to take it and knew this was probably the only way they could get away.

He waited until the last part of the highway and immediatley swerved onto the road for Tampa. Please let them be gone he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Eric looked back and saw no one was there. He kept checking fo the next fifteen minutes and still no one. He then sighed a sigh of relief.

"Horatio,they are gone,"said Eric turning his head towards the backseat. He saw that Ryan was leaning on H's shoulder and that the bleeding had stopped and he was asleep.

"Thank you Eric. Don't worry,he's just sleeping,"said Horatio seeing the worry in his eyes. He turned his eyes back towards the road.

"Hey Frank,we're in Tampa and we've got Ryan alive so we're heading back to Miami. When we get there we're going to the hospital cause Ryan got a graze. I'll explain when we get there,"said Horatio looking down at his son.

He hung up the phone and rubbed Ryan's hair then kissed his head. "I love you,"he mumbled.

Two hours later,Eric was starting to turn tired and could barely keep his eyes open.

"Eric,how 'bout you come back here and rest and I'll drive,"said Horatio watching his CSI begin to fall asleep. Eric and agreed and headed back there while H switched over to the driver seat.

He immediately crashed when he got back there. For Horatio it felt like forever since he reached Miami,then they had to go to the hospital and get Ryan's arm checked out.

Couple of minutes later,Ryan began to stir. "Dad,we are we,"asked Ryan in between yawns and lots of stretching.

"We're back in Miami son. We had to go into Tampa and turn back into Miami. How you feelin,"asked Horatio looking at him.

"Better,that was the best sleep I've had in a long time,"said Ryan with a big yawn. There was complete silence for some time so he looked back there and Ryan had fallen asleep again.

Well at least he's going to be well rested when we get to the hospital he thought. Two hours later they reached Miami Dade General and he woke up Eric and Ryan. Eric and Horatio helped Ryan into the waiting room where you just wait in a room.

Horatio filled out the papers for his son and sat down in a chair next to him.

"I'm so tired,"said Ryan leaning his head on Horatio's shoulder.

"You slept for a pretty long time,are you feeling okay?"

"Just the usual,headache,stomach ache,ah,"shrieked Ryan out in pain.

"What's wrong sweetheart,"asked Horatio while looking at his son.

"My side,uh,it hurts really bad,"said Ryan who felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Mr. Wolfe,the doctor will see you,"said the nurse.

Horatio and Ryan followed the nurse to his room. Eric decided that he'd let the two of them have some personal time. The nurse layed him down on the bed and took his temp.,checked his lungs and ect.

She then handed him a gown and both Horatio and the nurse could see that he did not like what was being asked.

"I'll give you both some privacy,"said the nurse shutting the door and closing the curtain.

"I don't wanna put in a stupid gown,"said Ryan handing it to Horatio.

"Ryan,I know you don't want to,but it's not really a choice. Now put it on,"said Horatio handing it back to him and he started to exit the room. He could hear him talking to himself about how this was so stupid and useless.

Ten minutes after standing outside the room,he figured he was done changing.

"Ryan,are you done,"asked Horatio pulling the door open but leaving the curtain in tact.

"Yes,but I can't get the neck strings tied." He could hear the frustration his son's voice. He reentered the room and saw his boy struggling with the ties. He walked over to him and tied the strings then helped him back into bed.

The doctor came in fifteen minutes later and introduced himself.

"Hi,I'm Doctor Mark. What seems to be the problem,"he asked.

"Well,a bullet grazed my arm and,"said Ryan realizing he better stop if he didn't want to stay here long and finally get back to work.

"And what,"asked Mark looking up from his notes. Horatio could see that Ryan was not going to respond.

"He's been having stomach pain on and off,"said Horatio glancing over at him and saw Ryan glaring at him.

"How long has this pain been going on?" Seeing that he wasn't going to answer him,Horatio said "at least five days."

The doctor got up from his chair and walked over to him. He pulled the side of the gown out underneath him and pressed his hand on his stomach.

Ryan couldn't do it anymore,the pain was to real so he squealed out in pain.

"I'll prescribe some antibiotics for him,and he can leave today,"said Mark filling out the chart. "I'll also fix up that graze."

Thirty minutes later,they were out of the hospital and Ryan was so glad to be out of that gown.

"Ryan,I want you to take the rest of the day too Eric. You both have been great,but you need to catch up on some sleep,"said Horatio while driving. Eric was so happy. If he had to go to work today,he thought he would pass out or fall asleep while working on a case.

"What about you dad,"asked Ryan watching him intently. This was the first time Eric had ever heard him use the word dad.

"I'm staying with you sweetheart." Eric was in complete shock. He had never heard H call someone sweetheart,not even the victims. But then again,this was his son.

I promise this story will be over soon. I just needed some fluff.


	20. Chapter 20

That night Ryan and Horatio went back to H's house. The car ride was silent and and Horatio figured Ryan had fallen asleep. When they reached his house,his thoughts were confirmed.

Ryan was sleeping on his side. Horatio knew he had to get him out of the car,but he didn't want to wake him. He decided to carry him inside. Hopefully he wouldn't be to heavy he ,he was actually very light.

When he got inside the house,he put Ryan in the guest room and took off his shoes and socks,then he tool his jacket and belt off so he would be more comfortable. He went back outside and got their things and locked all the doors and windows.

He decided that he would take a shower and go to bed. After he got dressed,he went to check on Ryan and make sure he was seeing that he was safe,he went to bed himself,even though it was only five o' clock,he was tired from all that driving. Four hours later,he heard his name being called and he was awake.

"Dad,dad,"said Ryan standing at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong sweetheart,"asked Horatio very groggily. Ryan knew he shouldn't have woken him up,but he couldn't find the pain medication for his arm.

"I can't find the medicine for my arm." The older man sat up and turned on the lamp that was next to him. He could see that his arm where they bullet grazed him was swelled up.

"You're going to need more than that pain medicine,"said Horatio standing up and leading Ryan into the kitchen. he grabbed the medicine and on ice pack to put on his arm. Nobody really said anything cause they were so tired.

"Ryan,are you feeling okay other than your arm,"asked Horatio seeing that he was a little pale.

"I'm just tired,plus,"said Ryan who was rudely interrupted by his stomach growling. "Sorry,"was all that he could say.

"It's okay. What do you want to eat,"asked Horatio getting up from the chair.

"I don't care." Horatio could see that he was not interested in eating and he just wanted to get back to sleep. He decided to make him a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Hopefully the peanut butter would help him.

He handed him the sandwich and could tell Ryan was so tired since he was chewing on it with his eyes closed. After a little while,the younger man declared that he was going back to sleep. Horatio watched him walk off into the bedroom.

When he was in bed,he went to bed himself. Horatio woke up at ten o' clock in the morning and was fully awake. That was the best sleep ever he thought. He got up and went to check on his son,who he bets was still sleeping.

When he opened the door,he was exactly right. He thought he should give him til noon to sleep. Then he could take a shower and eat. Horatio cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom up so Ryan would feel the need to clean. He was going to do the bedrooms and the living room when Ryan was up.

It was twelve and he woke Ryan up.

"Sweetheart,you need to get up now,"said Horatio gently stroking his son's hair. His eyes fluttered open and he got up.

"Hey Ryan,how you feeling?"

"Better,"he said before he started yawning and stretching.

"How 'bout you go take a shower,okay. Then I'll fix you something to eat." Ryan got up off the bed and went into the bathroom.

He turned on the water and got undressed. He basically stood in the shower the whole time letting the warm water soothe him. He thought that he must stink some since he was on the street for a little while and was sweating a lot.

After washing himself he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. When he walked into his bedroom,he saw his dad sitting on his bed.

"Mister Wolfe,we need to talk,"said Horatio. Ryan was starting to get nervous. He hasn't heard Horatio call him that in a long time and something told him this talk wasn't going to be pleasant.


	21. Chapter 21

Ryan took his place on the bed next to his father. Horatio could see the fear in his son's eyes.

"I"m sorry,"said Ryan beating Horatio to be the first to talk but he continued. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to,but it was out of anger and I was stressed out. Please don't hate me,"cried Ryan with his head in his hands.

Horatio couldn't understand what was going on,but he had to tell Ryan this.

"Mr. Wolfe." Before he could say anymore,Ryan ran out of the room still crying and landed on the couch in the living room. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden Horatio,his dad,had called him Mr. Wolfe.

He wasn't expecting him to call him sweetheart in the lab,but Mister Wolfe when it's just the two of them,that's what hurt the most. Horatio could hear his boy's cries that were muffeled by the couch pillow.

He decided that he should go out there and comfort him. When he reached the living room,his heart broke. There was his son crying out on the couch and he was just standing there.

He moved to the head of the couch and ran his fingers through his son's hair. Ryan loved the feeling of his dad near,but he was still hurt.

"Sweetheart,what's the matter,"asked Horatio now rubbing his hand on Ryan's back. He moved his head up and looked him straight in his eyes. Horatio felt so guilty,Ryan still had tears falling from his eyes.

"You called me Mr .Wolfe,"cried Ryan who's head went back into the pillow.

Then he got it,Ryan hasn't been called Mister Wolfe for at least ten days. Plus,he's his father.

"Ryan,I'm sorry that I hurt you by calling you that. I didn't know."

Ryan looked at him and said, "I don't expect you to call me son or sweetheart at work or anything,but it's the fact that you called me Mister Wolfe when it's just the two of us."

"Ryan,do you want me to stop calling you Mister Wolfe,"asked Horatio after he squatted down and was on Ryan's level in front of just nodded.

"Look at me Ryan." He lifted his head up and looked straight at him.

"I love you and I'm sorry,"said Horatio helping Ryan to sit up.

"I love you to." Horatio sat down beside him while Ryan started scooting towards him and sat between his legs. Horatio wrapped his arms around Ryan and started rocking him gently from side to side.

"Sweetheart,do you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah,what is there,"he asked.

"Do you want some chicken noodle soup?" Ryan just nodded. Horatio kissed his forehead and went into the kitchen. Ryan followed him in. He watched his dad make the soup and he just thought of all the things that had happened.

Horatio could see he was deep in thought and put his bowl in front of him.

"What's the matter Ryan,"asked Horatio filling up his glass with water.

"I don't know. I'm just thinking about everything that's been going on. What do I make of it?" While waiting for Horatio's response,he ate some of the soup.

"Well,Ryan,you need to figure out where your priorities are and what terms are you going to set them."

"Dad,I'm tired,"said Ryan who started to close his eyes then open them. Horatio started to worry about him. Why was he tired all of the sudden.

"Ryan,have you had any thyroid problems,"he asked remembering he didn't have any when he was a kid.

Ryan just shrugged. "Dad,can I go to bed?"

"Go ahead." He was starting to wonder what was going on. He only remembers Ryan sleeping this much when he was sick and when he hit puberty.

He got out his phone and called someone who would know something.

"Alexx,can I ask you something?"

"Ofcourse,"she said on the other side of the phone.

"Ryan has been sleeping a lot lately. Like last night,he had more than fifteen hours of sleep,and he's still tired. I don't know what I should do."

They talked for some more,most of it asking about Ryan and his medical history,what happened,ect.

"honestly H,I hate to say this,but he could be getting depressed. About what,you have to ask him,but try and talk to him and here's some tips for you. First,be on his level. Look him in the eye. Show him you care. Don't interrupt unless he wants you to talk. Most of all,comfort him. H,be careful with your words. Anything you say can lead him to a place nobody wants,suicidal.

After talking with Alexx,he went into Ryan's room and watched him.

"You wanna know what's going on don't you,"asked Ryan turning his body to face him.

"I do son. So why don't you tell me,"said Horatio taking his position on the bed next to Ryan.

"Well,I'm having those thoughts,"said Ryan. Horatio was trying to comprehend what his son was telling him.

"Ryan,do you wanna kill yourself,"he asked bluntly. He just nodded.

Horatio felt his life stand still. He never imagined that his son was having these thoughts.

"Why,"he asked trying not to sound ashamed.

"Everything was starting to go wrong. I don't know. I cried myself to sleep every night after I helped you fake your death. I couldn't take it anymore,"said Ryan tears falling from his eyes.

Horatio just enveloped his son in a hug and they both started crying.

"I love you so much Ryan. I don't know what I would do with out you,"said Horatio still holding onto his son.

"I love you too dad,"whispered Ryan gripping his dad's shirt and holding onto him.

"Ryan,next time,I want you to come to me about anything,okay. Even if I wasn't your father,I would still care for you and help you with out getting anyone else involved."

"I promise."

Horatio helped Ryan up and decided it was time to move on and get over these things going on.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ryan,this will stay between you and me,okay,"said Horatio with his arm around him.

"Okay. Just so this is cleared up a little,it just popped in my head today in the morning and it hasn't progressed or anything,"he said turning his head to face his father.

"I'm glad that you kinda just thought of this this morning. I'd rather you have not thought of it at all,but we can't change what's been done. Ryan,from now on,open up to me. I know you don't like to show your emotions,but you have for the past days,and I want you to continue."

"I'll try,can I go take a shower,"asked Ryan. He knew he just took one a while ago, but he wants to feel the warmth and the comfort.

"Go ahead,holler if you need anything." Ryan was hocked at his father's answer,he thought that he would question why. During the shower,he was suddenly overwhelmed with dizziness and nausea.

He layed down in the tub and took in deep breaths. This time,he knew he would have to get out of the tub. He got out of the tub as fast as he could and fell near the toilet.

"Dad,dad,dad,dad,"screamed Ryan very lowly while he was occupied with vomiting.

"Dad."

"Sh,I'm here,I'm here. It's alright,I'm here,"he said in a comforting voice while rubbing circles on his back. After three minutes,he was done.

"I can't wait to get back to work next week since I took four days off when I left,"said Ryan wiping his mouth off.

"It will give you time to relax and chill out so you will be more focused,"he said while moving his son's hair to the side. Ryan layed his head on Horatio's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry,you did nothing wrong."

"Thanks,I love you very much,"said Ryan moving his head up.

"I love you too. You're the best son a father could have,"he said kissing the top of his head.

Horatio helped him off the floor and the two men and went into Horatio's bedroom. They both sat down on the bed and started talking.

"Dad,thank you for having a lot of patience with me. I know I don't deserve them or your love,"he said crossing his legs and leaning on the headboard.

"Your welcome sweetheart. Why don't you deserve my patience or love,"Horatio asked wrapping his arm around the younger man.

"Because I hurt you when I left and I walked out on you again two nights ago."

"Ryan,when you left the first time,that was my fault. I didn't make time for you. When you recently walked out,you were angry and wanted some matter what,I will ALWAYS love you."

"I love you too. Can you help me get over this,"questioned Ryan.

"I'll do as much as I can. You just need to get healed from all this pain. Cause covering it up and putting a mask on is not going to help." He just nodded. Both men sat on the bed and just sat there and stared off into space.


	23. Chapter 23

They were brought back to reality when they heard the phone ringing. Horatio got up off the bed and went across the bedroom to get the phone. It was Eric.

"Eric,what do you need,"he asked before the other man before he could speak.

"H,Stelter is starting to get suspicious why you both have missed work for two weeks. He starting to ask questions. Just thought I should let you know."

"Thank you Eric. If he ask,tell him that we will be back to work next week."

"Will do,see ya,"he said and with that,the conservation was over. Horatio hung up the phone and turned his head to his son.

"So Stetler is getting involved,"was all that Ryan could say. Partially because the pain medication he took was making him drowsy.

"He is son. The director of everything and everybody has already agreed to let you stay and stay on the team. Stetler can't really do anything."

"I'm going to go take a shower." Horatio knew that he either his OCD was messing with him or he wanted comfort. He was thinking about speaking up,but he went against that idea.

"Ryan,I want you to leave the bathroom door opened a little bit just in case,okay?"He just nodded his head. Horatio walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He missed seeing his son laugh and smile.

He wanted it it to be like it used to be. To see his son laugh and smile. As he thought back to when his son was younger,he could see how when Ryan was growing up how much he distanced himself from him.

He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't hear or see his son standing next to him.

"Are you okay,"he asked as Horatio turned his head to face him.

"I"m fine,come here,"said Horatio opening his arms to him. Ryan stood there for a few seconds then walked over to his father.

"I'm never letting you go Ryan,my boy,"said Horatio kissing the top of his head. Ryan gripped his dad's shirt and they just sat there for some time.

"You're so handsome Ryan,"said Horatio rubbing his hand up and down his back.

"Thank you,"he said shyly. He never really liked to talk about his looks. Simply because he didn't like the way he looked. He would be confident when he was getting ready. Then when he arrived at work,he would see Eric and immediately feel bad about himself.

That's nothing new though,he's always been like that.

"You don't need a six pac like Eric. I love you and Natalia loves you for the way you are." He could see his son was getting very uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Ryan,I just don't want you to do something stupid or feel ashamed of your body. You don't need a six pac to get women to like. Heck,Natalia doesn't even care if you had a six pac,okay,"said Horatio in a gentle voice.

Ryan just nodded. Horatio knew that was a signal to switch the conversation. They sat there in silence,no one knowing what to say to each other.

"Thanks for be being here,"he said acting like his nails were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"You're welcome son.I love you so much sweetheart,"stated Horatio pulling his son close to him.

"Lets get something to eat,"the older man said. They both went into the kitchen and Horatio made tacos.

They ate in silence for at least a half an hour. After they were done eating,Ryan was suddenly overwhelmed with tried to stay awake,but he could feel his eyes growing heavy and starting to close.

"Hey dad,I'm going to go to bed,"he stated getting up from the table. Horatio just nodded. He watched Ryan walk back to the bedroom then looked away. Hopefully he'll agree he thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Ryan just layed in bed staring at the ceiling. His mind just wouldn't shut up. He thought about the most random stuff. Like why are particles that fall off the Kleenex's. Perhaps they but allergens in the Kleenex,it's a conspiracy.

That is so crazy he thought. You wanna know what's crazy,cow tipping. What in the world he said aloud. There are a lot of things in the world,lets name them.

He rolled onto his stomach and made a grunt of frustration then put his head in the pillow. What do they make pillows out of,for the love of hippos he thought.

It was twelve o' clock and saw that Horatio went to bed. He closed his eyes then thought why do people prefer the dark to sleep in when they are older,but want light when they are little. He rolled back onto his back and just lied there.

It was know three thirty and he hadn't got a inch of sleep. He had this strange craving for revive vitamin water. This is hopeless he said as he sat up.

I know this is a short chapeter,probably not a good one,but i', m like hyper on revive vitamin water with friends,not a good combo.


	25. Chapter 25

He just sat there on the edge of the bed til four. He decided to lay back down and try to get some sleep. As he was laying there,the Barney theme song popped in his head. He choose to get up and clean.

He opened the door quietly not wanting to wake his dad up. He tip toed through the house then pictured Stetler walking into the lab while the Jaws theme song was playing. And that Eric old McDonald had a farm.

He thought about laughing but he chose not to. He went into the kitchen and and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a beer and started drinking it. The taste in his mouth was cooling and refreshing.

Thirty minutes and ten beers later he was as drunk as a skunk. "Woo," he screamed with some slurring.

Horatio was awakened with someone screaming and ran out of the bedroom into the kitchen where the screaming was coming from. He was shocked at what he found.

"Ryan,are you drunk,"he asked walking gently over to him. Horatio reached his son and waited for an answer.

"Horatio,I need to tell you something,"he slurred again.

"What do you need to tell me."

"Hi,"slurred Ryan and then he started laughing.

"Ryan,come with me,"said Horatio stepping behind Ryan and guiding him to his bedroom.

"Your a good man ratio,good man."

"Oh Ryan,never have I ever imagined you getting drunk,"he said putting a towel on his forehead and giving him a cup of water.

Horatio watched his son sleep for a while. His son was so beautiful. He then watched his chest rise and fall as he slept. He decided he needed some sleep himself.

It was twelve o' clock and Ryan was in the bathroom vomiting his guts up and Horatio was right beside him. After he was done,he leaned up against the toilet. His head hurt and he felt nauseated.

"Two more days and we get to go back to the lab,"said Horatio helping Ryan stand up and walk to the bed.

"Can't wait,"he said putting his hand on his head.

Horatio handed him some cool water in a water bottle so it wouldn't spill knowing that he would rather prefer laying down. While Ryan drank the water,Horatio sat beside him and messed with his hair.

An hour later Ryan fell asleep. Horatio watched him sleep and his chest rise and fall. What a night he thought. He watched him for a little longer then went to bed himself.

It was twelve o' clock and everybody was up. Ryan was in the bathroom bent over the toilet vomiting his guts out. Horatio was right beside him. After Ryan was done,he started to get up and almost fell so Horatio helped him to the bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Nauseated,dizzy,"was all that he could say before he collapsed on the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

A couple minutes after he collapsed on the bed he closed his eyes.

"Ryan,I want you to drink some more water to keep you hydrated,"said Horatio handing the glass to him. Ryan opened his eyes slowly and took the glass.

"Thanks dad,"was all he could say. He was glad that he had tomorrow to rest up then he had to go back to started to walk out of the room when Ryan grabbed his hand.

"Would you stay with me,"he asked. Horatio looked down at his son and couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I can,"Horatio responded and grabbed a chair to sit in. Him and Ryan talked for a little while then he fell asleep.

Horatio decided that he was going to wake him up in six hours. He stayed with him for another hour or so and quietly left the room.

He thought that he needed to start cleaning the house or else Ryan would no doubt. It was now six o' clock and he went into his room to wake him up.

"Ryan,sweetheart,you need to wake ,time to get up,"whispered Horatio into Ryan's ear. He started fluttering his eyes open and looked straight at him.

"How you feel,"Horatio asked pushing his son's hair back.

"Better." He couldn't help but smile at him.

"You know I love you," asked Horatio sitting on the side of the bed.

"I know,and I love you to,"said Ryan sitting up and looking at his father.

"How 'bout you go take a shower and I'll fix supper,"exclaimed Horatio while standing up. He just nodded.

"Dad,do you think you can wash some of my boxers since I don't have anymore,"he asked feeling himself getting hot.

"Of course son,here's a towel,"said Horatio handing a towel to him.

I know this is probably just a fluff chapter. I was having a big brainfirt and couldn't think right. Hope you like it. The ending is coming in two more chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

After Ryan got out of the shower and redressed he headed for the kitchen. "Hey dad,what you cooking,"he asked.

"Oh hi son,I'm fixing chicken,rice,and corn on the cob. Is that okay with you,"Horatio asked looking up from the stove.

"Yeah,sounds great and it smells great to,"responded Ryan walking towards Horatio. "Do you need help with anything?"

"That's okay son,I've got it,"said Horatio clamping his hand on to Ryan's left and went to watch some T.V.

About ten minutes later the food was ready. "Ryan,Ryan,supper's ready,"Horatio partially yelled so he could hear him. He could hear Ryan's footsteps making their way to the kitchen.

"Well,tomorrow we get to go back to work. You ready,"Horatio asked turning his head towards Ryan. He just nodded.

"Dad,what will people say about me being your son? I mean,will people think that your going to treat me extra special or will they be made?"

"Sweetheart,honestly,I have no idea. I know that the team,Stetler, and all the people higher up the food chain understand and are fine with it. No matter what people think,I will always love you."

"I love you to dad,"said Ryan as his father wrapped him in a hug. They talked the rest of the time during supper. After they were done eating,both father and son went into the living room and watched the news.

"Ryan,what's bothering you,"asked Horatio moving him down onto his lap. Now that Ryan was laid out on the couch,there was no way that he couldn't tell the truth.

"I know we already talked about this,but I'm nervous on what people will say. What if they start some rumors or something."

"Ryan,trust me in this,the team and you and me will stop any rumors. But you must also remember this is our personal life. Other people have no right to know anything,okay,"said Horatio rubbing his hand through the younger man's hair.

Tomorrow they were going back to work,he was nervous,but he knew he would have people behind him all the way Ryan thought as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over him.


	28. Chapter 28

Horatio woke up to his alarm clock beeping very loudly. It was thundering and lightning out,what great weather outside,matches my feelings right now. "Well,he thought,might as well just get to it. After a few more minutes lieing in bed,he decided to wake Ryan up.

He walked into the guestroom where Ryan was sleeping and knelt down beside him.

"Ryan,sweetie,you need to wake up,"whispered Horatio in his ear. He rolled onto his right side to face him. He shifted his body towards his father.

"I'm so excited to go to work,yay,"said Ryan sarcastically. Horatio just rolled his eyes. For the first time in a long time he felt the exact same way Ryan felt about work,he was nervous. He had never been nervous while getting ready for work.

"I'll fix some breakfast and you get dressed,"said Horatio turning on the lamp on the dresser.

"But it's perfect sleeping weather,five more minutes,"protested Ryan putting his face into the pillow.

"No,now get up and get ready,now,"said Horatio in a stern voice. He hated talking to him like this,but they needed to get going.

Ryan didn't say anything,he just got up and got some clothes. Horatio left the young man to it and went to go fix breakfast.

Five minutes later Ryan walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and rested his head on his arm.

"Here's some cereal,"said Horatio handing the bowl to him. To be honest,neither of them were really hungry. They both just sat there until it was time to leave.

"You ready,"asked Horatio noticing it was eight o' clock. Ryan just nodded his head. "Let's go,"he said following Horatio out the door. The drive to the lab was only fifteen minutes but it felt like eternity. They both were thinking of what was to come at the lab.

When they finally reached the lab,they sat in the car for a little bit,then got out. Immediately when they got out,people stop and stared,then whispered to the person next to them. Calleigh had warned him one of the rumors was people thought they were married and on a honeymoon.

They walked into the lab to see Eric and Calleigh standing by the receptionist desk with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys,how are you doing? We decided you two needed some smiling faces,"said Calleigh as she gave them both hugs.

"Well,I'm glad you guys did cause other people don't think so,I can't believe they think we are married,gosh,"said Horatio with his hands on his hips.

Then all of a sudden a group of people(who worked there) walked up to the four of them and one lady said,"Here's a gift,it's champagne. We weren't invited to the wedding,"she said handing them the bottle.

"You should be surprised because there was no wedding,"said Horatio glaring at the group.

"Really,"questioned the lady.

"Really,we just had family issues going on,"said Ryan jumping in the conversation.

"You said we,meaning you and Horatio,meaning,(lady takes a gasp) no."

"You're his son,"she said looking at Ryan and then to Horatio to confirm it,and Horatio gave a little nod.

The group left and told everybody they saw. Horatio was in his office watching Ryan,Calliegh,Eric,and Natalia talk and laugh in the hall.

"So why did you take all that time off with him,"asked Stetler who walked in unnoticed by Horatio.

"That,"said Horatio looking at his team and then looked to Stetler then back and reached for his sunglasses and put them on,and said "is why" and left the office and joined the group leaving Stetler staring at the scene.

the END!


End file.
